wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Death Egg MK IV
Original Death Egg MK IV (2018).png Upgraded Death Egg MK IV (2018).png Death Egg Mk IV (2018).png The Death Egg MK IV is the as a massive airborne weapon created by the Galactic Eggman Empire. Description The Death Egg MK IV massive spherical space station and ironically resembles the face of Doctor Eggman, with one concave eye-socket and a mustache rendered in kilometers of vacuum-hardened plasma-steel and the technology is made from the Dimension X. Hosting some of the Doctor's most deadly creations of all time. It was also armed with a powerful weapons array, the 'eyes' of the Death Egg were in fact massive energy cannons capable of annihilating whole landmasses. Because of all these features, the Death Egg required a tremendous amount of energy which could not be provided by meager natural resources, and so the warship needed a source of chakra. When upgraded, it resembled the Death Egg. Up the modifications, it is shaped similarly, with multiple spikey points protruding from the ball that can shoot lasers. One of it's most visible features is an huge purple eye-like shape in it's center that is very menacing looking, and is made to resemble a Cyclops. On the inside, it looks similar to the TCRI building, a huge spacious inside with many abysses situated beneath designed to catch opponents off-guard. The interior of the ship is made up of vast corridors and houses Egg Parade modified by the Utrom Shredder. Interior Original and Modified *Bridge: The tower contained a turbolift shaft that connected the various stations. Wide panorama windows were located on each level, providing good view of the surrounding area. The bridge itself was sparsely equipped with a few terminals on multiple levels, rising up like a pyramid. *Dr. Eggman's office: A large room shaped like the silhouette of Dr. Eggman's head, with a lone chair and desk with touchpad controls. Features holographic screens for surveillance footage recorded by Eggman's robots. *Hot Shelter: The inside of the Super Egg Providence, filled with cogs and gears, high-speed transport rails, elevators, cranes and many other mechanisms. *Death Egg Island: Located in the interior of the Providence, which requires the password "EGGMAN" to gain access. It is a desert island with a base and and a huge crashed missile. *Hanger: A largest hanger has 450 rooms enough to hold the Army of Egg Pawns, Eggman Walkers and other Badniks and the Egg Fleet. *Cafeteria: A type of food service location in which there is little or no waiting staff table service, whether a restaurant or within an institution such as a large office building or school; a school dining location is also referred to as a dining hall or canteen (in British English). Egg Pawns may serve Pizza, Hot Dogs, Macaroni and Cheese and Chocolate Cake in the Menu. *Kitchen: An area or room where food was prepared before its consumption. It could have contained sinks, faucets, and/or conservators. The kitchen inside a starship or aquatic vessel was known as a galley. Egg Pawns may serve Pizza, Hot Dogs, Macaroni and Cheese and Chocolate Cake in Cafeteria. Upgraded *Bridge: The tower contained a turbolift shaft that connected the various stations. Wide panorama windows were located on each level, providing good view of the surrounding area. The bridge itself was sparsely equipped with a few terminals on multiple levels, rising up like a pyramid. *Dr. Eggman's office: A large room shaped like the silhouette of Dr. Eggman's head, with a lone chair and desk with touchpad controls. Features holographic screens for surveillance footage recorded by Eggman's robots. *Hot Shelter: The inside of the Super Egg Providence, filled with cogs and gears, high-speed transport rails, elevators, cranes and many other mechanisms. *Egg Providence Island: Located in the interior of the Providence, which requires the password "EGGMAN" to gain access. It is a desert island with a base and and a huge crashed missile. *Hanger: A hangar large enough to hold the Army of Egg Pawns, Eggman Walkers and other Badniks. *Cafeteria: A type of food service location in which there is little or no waiting staff table service, whether a restaurant or within an institution such as a large office building or school; a school dining location is also referred to as a dining hall or canteen (in British English). Egg Pawns may serve Pizza, Hot Dogs, Macaroni and Cheese and Chocolate Cake in the Menu. *Kitchen: An area or room where food was prepared before its consumption. It could have contained sinks, faucets, and/or conservators. The kitchen inside a starship or aquatic vessel was known as a galley. Egg Pawns may serve Pizza, Hot Dogs, Macaroni and Cheese and Chocolate Cake in Cafeteria. Category:Technology Category:Weapons Category:Gunpla